Operation: Who Does Natsu Like?
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Lucy sets up a sleepover at her house, only for the girls to end up all playing a game of truth or dare. When Lucy chooses dare, who knows what she's going to get requested to do in return? One shot. T for some language. NaLu!


**A/N: Hehe, I know I should be updating my other stories today but I was on Youtube almost the whole entire time. And well you know, I had school today (which was crazy).**

**Got this idea yesterday. And guess what. I'm sick again! I've been coughing all day! *flips table* **

**Anyway, I hope you all like it... Odette will not be in this story. **

**Now that Death the Kid is a huge impact on my life I can't help noticing so much about symmetry... *sees something crooked and twitches* **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail! But I do own the plot. So yeah.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"All right Lu-chan, your turn!" Levy giggled excitedly, pointing at the blond who looked at her with wide eyes.

"My turn already?!" Lucy said. "But I said I wanted to go last!"

It was a sleepover party all at Lucy's house. She had invited her friends at the guild to her house, and she was relieved to find it wasn't too crowded.

Anyway, they were all playing truth or dare. The person who suggested this was no other than Levy herself. Before Lucy, it was Erza who went, who chose dare and was forced to requip in her most daring armor yet–the seduction armor, for at least an hour.

She had earned lots of laughter and a joke from Cana: "Ne, Erza, maybe you'll actually get a hot guy with that!" making the scarlet haired teen to blush in embarrassment.

Erza sure was glad to requip back into her pj's.

Well, it was Lucy's turn, and she dreaded it. Mainly because she wanted to be last. But she couldn't upset her friends now, even if she refused they'd force her anyway.

"Come on Lucy, I did mine," Erza said quietly. "You can do yours too!"

"Yeah, Lu-chan, it's not like you're going to die playing this game." Levy chuckled.

Lucy couldn't back out now. "Alright! I choose..."

Everyone hung on to her words.

"...Dare!" Lucy rambled on, staring fiercely at her audience. _I don't want Levy-chan and the others to think I'm a coward! _

Oohs and aahs rippled through the girls as they looked at her with awe and respect.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Cana laughed, drinking from her barrel of alcohol as always.

"Juvia hopes it has nothing to do with Gray-sama!" Juvia declared, clutching her Gray doll. Seriously, that was creepy.

"Oh, not Gray!" Levy laughed evily. "Okay Lucy, I dare you to..." The bluenette tapped her chin and then smiled slyly. "...Ask Natsu who he likes, face to face."

It took Lucy a while to accept what Levy had said. "WHAT?"

Mira gasped. "Oh my!"

"You heard me correctly, Lu-chan!" Levy said cheerily. "Ask Natsu who _he _likes."

"Now?!" Lucy said, bewildered. "I have to ask him now?!"

"Go, Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled.

"Levy, I'm so going to get you back!" Lucy said, determined. She couldn't help but feel really embarrassed. Why Natsu?! I mean, liking someone is a secret right?!

"Aww, Lucy~" Lisanna teased. "You want him to say that he likes you right?"

Lucy whirled around to face the white haired girl in shock. "Wha–No... Of course not!"

Okay, maybe she did like Natsu. And deep, deep inside of her heart she hoped it was her that he liked.

Levy giggled, while Erza smiled. The scarlet haired teen said, "Go do it Lucy, face your fear."

"Oh and to answer your question," Levy said. "you'll have to ask him now too!"

Lucy facepalmed. "Can't it wait till tomorrow?!"

"Nope!" Levy said, a bit too cheerily. "Today and that's final!"

Lucy so was regretting her choice of choosing dare. On the other hand, Juvia was jumping up and down with happiness that Gray wasn't involved in this.

_I'm screwed. _

* * *

The evening air was cold, and when Lucy exhaled, a puff of mist would appear. She was glad she brought her jacket with her.

On the way to Natsu's house, Lucy had the nervous jitters. It didn't help matters that they girls accompanied her to his house. She would've preferred it if she went alone...

Anyway, once they reached his house, Levy pushed her towards the door.

"You can do it, Lu-chan!" Levy assured her, kind of. "Just imagine talking to him about his favorite thing or something. We'll be outside, so make sure you stay close to the window!"

"Yeah thanks," Lucy muttered back as she nervously knocked on the front door.

It was five minutes before Natsu opened his door slightly, surprised to see Lucy smiling and waving at him outside. He was wearing his scarf as always, and a green shirt with black jeans. He was barefoot.

"Sup Luce, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked, confused that she would come this late at night.

"Er–Um–Nothing," Lucy said quickly, instantly calling herself an idiot after she said that.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, but he said, "Why don't you come inside then? It's a bit cold out here..."

Lucy nodded and went inside his house, after seeing Levy and Erza giving her the thumbs up sign.

Once she arrived in the house she was in utter shock to find it completely clean. The last time she came the place was all trashed and messy.

"So... Cleaned up a bit?" Lucy asked in awe, looking around.

"Well, yeah." Natsu said, sounding annoyed. "Happy said he liked it this way better."

Speaking of Happy, Lucy didn't see him hanging around. She figured he must've been asleep and instead sat down on a couch near the window where the girls were, eavesdropping.

"So, what'd you come here for again?" Natsu asked, tilting his head in confusion, sitting down next to her.

"Uh..." Lucy began. How was she supposed to just ask him who he liked? This was truly a mission impossible–for her, at least. It was worse since she liked him.

Natsu just stared at her, his eyebrow raised.

Lucy cleared her throat. "So, nice weather lately, right?" Again, she cursed herself for saying something stupid.

Apparently Levy thought so too, because Lucy could hear Levy facepalming and muttering to herself.

"Sure, yeah." Natsu agreed. Then he frowned. "Is it just me, or do I hear voices outside?"

Lucy instantly prayed for Levy to shut up. Luckily, she did, and Lucy said, "Voices? What voices?"

Natsu nodded slowly too. "Yeah... Must be hearing things."

"Anyway, sorry. That was a stupid question." Lucy apologized. "Um, what I really wanted to ask was..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "...Um, that you did a great job in the Grand Magic Games!"

Attempt two failed.

"Thanks! You did too, when you fought Flare." Natsu grinned. "But that was a long time ago, right?"

"Yeah, but... Uh... Actually... I wanted to ask you something else..." Lucy murmured, but with his super hearing he could hear her. So he looked at her curiously.

"Um..." Damn it Levy! Lucy thought angrily.

Natsu waited.

_It's now or never. _

"Uh... WhodoyoulikeNatsu?!" Lucy rambled on.

Natsu laughed. "What? I didn't catch that, sorry."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Who do you like, Natsu?" She said more slowly so the dragon slayer could hear her correctly. She imagined Erza, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, and Cana nodding in approval.

Natsu was silent. Lucy couldn't tell what his expression was, because he turned away from her and stared ahead, looking lost in thought.

Lucy was afraid he'd gotten mad at her, so she said, "Um... If you don't want to tell me it's all right..."

"No, it's fine." Natsu said. He then turned to her and sighed. "Actually... This is kind of hard for me to say..."

Lucy held her breath. Five minutes passed. Maybe ten or fifteen? She didn't know.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's you."

Lucy gasped, and she heard Cana spit out her wine in shock, Levy squealing in delight, Erza covering her mouth with her hand, Wendy gasping as well, Mira to faint with happiness, Lisanna yelling in delight, and Juvia cheering excitedly.

"You... You... Like me?" Lucy asked, trying to get over the shock. She wasn't sure whether to kiss him, hug him, or scream in happiness.

"Well... Yeah." Natsu said, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Uh... So that's who I like... Sorry if I said it too suddenly..."

Lucy's eyes widened as she laughed out loud and threw her arms around him.

"I like you too, idiot!" Lucy said cheerfully, pulling him into a hug. Hell, she didn't even know why she did that...

Natsu hugged her back and when they let go of each other, he asked, "So are we official now?"

"You bet!" Lucy grinned, leaning closer to kiss him–to seal the deal.

He looked startled and relieved, but he leaned in as well to close the gap and they finally kissed each other. They probably did so for at least a long time.

When they let go for oxygen, Lucy heard Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy, and Erza throw the window panel open as they cheered for both of them happily.

"I knew I heard voices outside." Natsu finally said, staring at the pj clad girls in confusion.

Lucy turned to Levy. "I think I owe you one now, Levy-chan!"

"No problem, Lu-chan!" Levy beamed at her best friend, hugging her. "I'm just so happy it worked out well!"

"Juvia has Gray-sama all to herself now!" Juvia said happily.

Lucy then looked at her new boyfriend, who was grinning at her as well.

_I'm really happy it turned out to be great. _Lucy thought eagerly as she hugged Natsu again in delight.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, I think that was a bad ending. I didn't know how to end it... Lol... And I'm typing this late at night... I'm supposed to be asleep but I can't help it XD**

**So, did you guys like it? I might've made Natsu OOC, but well, it's the middle of the night...**

**Feel free to review/fav/follow, etc. **

**I'm so freaking tired. Sorry for the long A/N's too btw**

**Being sick sucks *coughs***

**-Choco **


End file.
